


When two worlds collide

by BagIceSacrifice2021



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, And they all kinda die it's not important, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Wins, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I swear, It Gets Worse, It's kinda important actually, Kidnapping, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Life Swap, Like, Marinette Agreste - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Nightmares, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, There are some happy parts, There's comfort if you squint, Torture, Whump, he kills his son, life swap au, they're lowkey traumatised so how happy is it really?, yes this has a happy ending, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagIceSacrifice2021/pseuds/BagIceSacrifice2021
Summary: “He was your son and you-” She knew what had happened before the woman got the chance to utter the words, still, she listened, hoping desperately that she was wrong, that he wasn’t- he couldn’t be- “You killed him.”There was silence.And then the world came crashing down.===Marinette Agreste can't shake the feeling of unease that haunts her. Memories of a past that never existed begin to surface, unwinding a world she's only seen in her worst nightmares. And a certain blonde brings an odd sense of loss to all their encounters.Gabriel made his wish, and his mistakes are undone. Though he never specified which mistake needed fixing, and now he's stuck in a world without his miraculous and his enemy in the place of his son, having to carry the weight of his sins through a universe where they never happened.===I'm rewriting "When two worlds collide" and continuing it in this fic- the original didn't make much sense and I couldn't fit it into the plot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Kudos: 3





	When two worlds collide

Bolts of agony shot through her body, every inch of her aching as she desperately tried to find comfort in the bloodstained dress that clung to her, crushing her ribs, constricting her lungs, heavy skirts exploded from her waist, tangling around her bruised legs, tripping her and dragging her back to the floor every time she struggled to her feet. A broken sob escaped her as she finally managed to sit, curling in on herself in an attempt to stifle the pain- it didn’t help, the position forcing the bones into the deep slash across her stomach, pushing shards of glass further into her torn up flesh. Her throat felt as though it was ripped in two as she screamed, her cry distorted by the dried blood that caked her ears. It was then that she realised the darkness she feared so much was gone, though light didn’t replace it. Hesitant to confirm the truth that danced in the back of her mind, she brushed her fingers across her eyelids, letting out another cry as warm liquid slipped down them, blood, presumably. Fresh waves of pain darted through her at the touch. Her only relief, and to call it a relief was pushing it, was the fact that she could no longer feel cold chains tugging at her wrists. Perhaps he had left her to die, she mused, or maybe he was taunting her with escape. Somewhere nearby someone screamed, the sound was muffled, yet it still sent shivers down her spine. She rubbed some of the dried blood from her right ear, immediately met with a cautious whisper echoing through the air.

“Adrien?”  _ Adrien! _ If he was here, he could save her! He could make everything okay again! He could take away all the- “He was your son-” That didn’t sound right… She sounded... angry? Her fists began to shake, salty tears biting into her cut cheeks.  _ Was. _ That one word haunted her mind as it raced, a thousand and one thoughts burning through her head.

“Nathalie…”  _ Hi _ s voice. It carried the same dangerous warning she had learned to fear. Almost instinctively she scrambled backwards, despite the way her body screamed in protest. All she knew was that she needed to get away.

“He was your son and you-” She knew what had happened before the woman got the chance to utter the words, still, she listened, hoping desperately that she was wrong, that he wasn’t- he couldn’t be- “You killed him.” 

There was silence.

And then the world came crashing down.

“No… No no please no.” The cry that escaped her tore through the air, accompanied by violent, heavy sobs.

_ Adrien was dead. _

_ Adrien was dead. _

_ Adrien was dea- _

She felt numb, not a single thought dared enter her grieving mind, even the constant burning pain fell away, leaving her with nothing but a new agony that ate away at her heart.

Somewhere nearby there were footsteps, shouts, and then a blinding purple light filled her mind.

_ “NO!” _

Marinette shot up, panting desperately for air. Her chest felt tight, anxiety gripping at her heart as she struggled to breathe. She scrambled around, trying desperately to remove herself from the tangled up bedsheets. Her back hit the headboard, sending a sudden bolt of pain through her spine, her breaths quickened, the air never reaching her lungs. Her eyes widened as she tried to calm herself, searching for something to ground her, instead her attention fell on the shadows the rising sun had cast on her room, reminiscent of a cage. Tears rolled down her cheeks, though she didn’t notice, focused on the perfectly manicured cold hands that gripped her wrists like a vice. She needed the woman to let go, she needed to say something, to get away but her body ignored her, remaining frozen on the bed.  _ The weight around her wrists sent waves of fear through her, the sight of the manacles making her sick. She stumbled to her feet, shouting in frustration when they yanked her back down to the floor. She was stuck, tied down in the corner of the room like an animal, unable to do anything but cry. Was this what he wanted? To keep her chained up in his attic until what? She withered away and died? She couldn’t even reach up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. _ Marinette yanked her hands away, ignoring whatever the woman said, and rushed across the room. She reached the door and began fumbling with the doorknob, letting out a cry when her sweaty palms slipped from the cold metal.  _ She shook the handle, kicked the door, pounded at it with her fists, as though it might magically open if she proved how desperate she was. Footsteps echoed around the room, closer and closer, she had to get out, now. If she could just get to the other side of the door, everything would be okay, everything would be okay, everything would be- _

_ Strong arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her back across the room kicking and screaming. She struggled desperately, punching his arms, kicking his legs as the door got further and further away. _

The door fell open, and she stumbled into the bathroom, gasping for air as she shut the other person out, resting against the now closed door. The click of the lock echoed through the tiled room, and she allowed herself to rest her head in her knees, feeling the soft fur of her kwami press against her neck, purring gently as she cried.

“Hey Plagg?” Her voice was broken when she spoke up an hour later. She choked back a sob as the kwami nodded, “What’s wrong with me?” The god of destruction only nuzzled deeper into her neck, comforting her with unspoken words.

She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, a tired and heavy sigh following them. Her father. Nathalie had probably dragged him from his office to ‘comfort’ her, it was unlikely he would ever come and see her of his own accord, because heaven forbid he actually care for his daughter. The knock on the door vibrated through her back, which still pressed against the wood.

“Marinette?” She ignored him, fixing her gaze on the tiles that covered the walls, watching the way the sunlight that leaked through the window caught them, making them glitter slightly. Sometimes, when she was bored (which was surprisingly often considering all the activities her father forced her to participate in), she would count the tiles in her bathroom, or the books on her shelves, or on one occasion, the number of bricks that made up the mansion, (213 tiles, 567 books, and 10,068 bricks). Her father let out an exasperated sigh, and mumbled something, probably complaining to Nathalie.

“Marinette, get out of there, now.” She rolled her eyes, clearly he was done pretending to be a caring father for today. Still, she scrambled to her feet and pulled open the door, she wasn’t sure when she had become so afraid of him, or why his tone made her heart race and stomach churn, but a part of her mind screamed at her to listen, to do as she was told.

Gabriel stood in front of the door, impatience painted over his face as he glared down at her, Nathalie was waiting behind him, staring at the tablet in her hands.

“What?” She scowled up at him, arms folded across her chest, if only to disguise the anxious feeling that ran through her.

“Tidy yourself up, Miss Bourgeois will be here soon.” Chloe was coming? Could this day get any worse?

Nathalie had left a pile of clothes on her bed before they walked out of the room, leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts, and Plagg, although he was content to leave her be for the minute, knowing she needed time to think, or perhaps he was just hungry for camembert. The dress was purple, embroidered with tiny golden butterflies at the bottom of the skirt. Her father had some weird obsession with butterflies, they featured in every one of her outfits, decorated the house, danced in every one of his designs, it was a mystery to her as to why he loved them so much.

You would have thought that three years of modelling would have made her a master at makeup, but apparently not. She threw the eyeliner across the room in frustration, staring at the black smudge on her cheek. Someone tutted at her in mock annoyance. Chloe. She hadn’t even realised her entering the room.

“Ridiculous, you can’t even do your own eyeliner, how pathetic are you?” Marinette scowled, grabbing a makeup wipe from her desk. Chloe was sat on her sofa, staring at her phone, a smirk dancing on her lips. “Says the one whose makeup looks like it was done by a clown.” Chloe looked up at her, raised her eyebrow, shrugged, and turned back to her phone. “Touché Agreste.”

Marinette sighed, tossing the wipe in the bin as she made her way over to the sofa, snatching the blanket Chloe had wrapped around herself. The blonde let out a cry of annoyance and chucked a pillow at her head. They sat in silence for a while, both of them focused on their phones, neither interested in starting a conversation. But a thought kept bouncing around Marinette’s mind, sure, they had gone over the plan a million times before, and Chloe had promised to get her into the school but- “Did you sort it out?” She blurted, unable to stop herself, she needed to be certain, after all Chloe did have a nasty habit of ‘forgetting’ to do things. The blonde snorted in response, “Who do you take me for? Of course it’s sorted out, just get to Dupont tomorrow.”. Marinette let out a sigh of relief, she was going to school! And okay, maybe she owed Chloe now, but it was worth it if she got to go to school.

“Thanks Chlo.” The girl glared at her from her end of the sofa, “This doesn’t make us friends.” She would be lying if she said she wasn’t grateful for that, her and Chloe weren’t friends, and they never would be. They were simply two girls whose interests aligned. “Of course not.” She smiled as she turned back to her phone. She was going to school!

✤✤✤

“Plagg!” The cat kwami simply chuckled, gulping down yet another wedge of cheese, “I thought you said you were going to help me!” Plagg snickered as she tripped over, dropping the bundles of rope she had been carrying.

“I am helping! It’s not my fault the wonderful, gooey, delightfulness of camembert doesn’t inspire you.” Marinette shot him a glare, tying the rope around the metal pole that supported the second floor of her room. “Listen, as amazing as camembert is, it’s not really helping me to sneak out.” The kwami rolled his eyes, but helped her tie about a million knots in the rope, she wasn’t taking any chances. She chucked the rest of it out the window, watching as it unravelled and dangled a few meters from the ground.

“Ok Plagg, I’m going.” She felt him nod from where he was curled up in her hair, “I’m going to climb out a window.” She sat up in the open window, ignoring the way the ground seemed to get further and further away the more she looked down, “Ok Marinette, breathe. Worst case scenario, you fall to your death, ok, that’s not worrying at all, I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, I’ll be-” Wind ran through her hair, biting at her cheeks, thundering through her ears, the cold metal she had been clinging onto for dear life slipped through her fingers. She was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Until she wasn’t, the rope scratched at her palms as she gripped onto it, panting as she swung, in midair, meters away from the ground, seconds away from death, fuck. Plagg floated in front of her, laughing madly, _ good to know he finds me almost dying funny. _ She squeezed her eyes shut, slowly slipping down the rope, trying to ignore how it burned at her hands, until her back hit the soft grass. She lay there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of earth beneath her again, for a second forgetting why she had risked her life. She shot up, grabbing Plagg from the grass and shoving him roughly into her bag.

“Hey!” He protested as she started running, each step sending bolts of energy and hope through her. “Nathalie will be here in two minutes, we can get through the gate then, and then we have about fifteen minutes before she comes to wake me up and realises I’m gone, we should be able to make it to school before then.” He groaned, zipping out of her schoolbag as they approached the gate, “Tell me again why we’re sneaking out to _go_ _to school?_ ”

“Because Plagg, I’m sick of my father controlling my life!” The gate creaked open, and Nathalie stepped through, walking towards the mansion. Marinette slipped out as it began to close, checking about fifty times to make sure she wasn’t seen, “And Chloe is the only person my age I talk to.” The kwami nodded in agreement, darting into her pigtail as she began to run again.


End file.
